User talk:Ethelion
Welcome Ethelion New Files A bit of advice: usually it's better updating the existing file instead of uploading another one. Ah, if you can, from now on write down the source (episode/chapter) of the files you upload, that will be really helpful. There is even a guide in the image guidelines, maybe you are interested in that. Hope it helps. Yes, about the Robin file, please from now on just try to update old files. If you need to convert the files to make it compatible, just use the paint program or something. 18:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deleting Images Sorry if I hurt your feelings, but unused images are deleted to save space and the trouble of keeping track of. And if that image of Whitey Bay was meant for her infobox, can you please update the instead of uploading a new one? Sorry, but just keeping up with cleaning the site. 00:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Adding Source Do you mean how to add the "no source" tag? Use . I still don't get what you want to know, but a file page is just a normal wiki page, so go to a file page edit it as you want. Try to keep the same format. We usually add a summary (optional), source and licensing sections. Some examples: , File:Arlong Teaching Hody To Hate Humans.png, (multiple sources). Can you help me? Please help me to add the photo to Kokuto Yoru? Replace the photo of Kokuto Kogetsu with your new one. Thanks. Evanalmighty 10:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Just Stop Why do you continue to carry on its over with you carry on as if its the biggest thing your still complaining about me when i have stoped, why are you still going?. Now your the one who is insulting calling me hostile when i have done nothing of the sort, oh and you want to get technical "Sh*t" is not classified as a swear word that btw wasnt pointed towards you at all it was at the picture. comon really this is the internet its full of porn and swearing, i really do not understand as to why you feel the need to keep complaining and to a person I consider a friend. Nobody apreciates this including an admin, people have had enough. 14:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Also if you feel the need to discuss this further like rici said come to chat maybe you will realise that were not hostile and just people. 15:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deleting Images Part 2 It was unused, and any images not being used, or being used ONLY in personal pages (blogs, user pages, etc.) will be deleted. 22:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I know it was being used (for a while), but then poof, off the page and out of use. If you wanna re-upload it, then please think thoroughly of is it truly necessary before someone removes it and it becomes a candidate for deletion. Go ahead, though, just ensure no one removes it shortly after. 15:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Users Who Use Foul Language and Disrespect Other Users About it being deleted, I believe you have already announced Yata about this, the only other person on this wiki that is active and has the right to delete images is User:DancePowderer, and he already seems to know about this matter, so don't worry about the image getting deleted anymore. If there are more problems like these, just tell the admins and they will be the judges, if it should be kept or not. The deletion tag is not the deletion itself so just leaving a note along the tag might attract some attention and might stop the deletion. But there is never a certain way to guarantee that it will not be deleted either way, even if you use caps, it might still be. Don't of them as foul and rude, they are just not reasonable when it comes to things they consider to be wrong. The reason they got so upset at you is because you went to the admin, which they saw as "a little child going and complaining to his parents". I do believe it was wrong to do that, especially since this wasn't something to make such a "big fuss" about. Just try to ignore their harsh attacks and I wish you better luck next time. Oh yeah, you could try talking to them on a more informal tone and discuss friendly themes on the chat I guess. If you would ever want to join the chat, you could PM anyone and just be their friends instead of their enemies. That's kinda all the advice I can give you. You've read what Ricizubi wrote on my talk page? But no worries either way, if they get out of hand, they're asking for a banning. 19:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, you don't know me, but you're one user I know who pretty much have the sames that I do. You may want to have a look at this and voice your opinion. Speak how you feel to let others know that you're not alone in this. Good day to you.--'NinjaSheik' 21:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, got your message. I was pretty surprised when I saw it. Thought you bailed, but I didn't blame you if you did. But hey, listen, I can understand your situation really well. You love One Piece very much, and that's why you stick around this wiki, right? Even if almost everybody is against you, you wanna help in a small way. It's difficult being a wiki such as this, right? Not professional and extremely fan-based, compare to other wikis you had probably edit before? Having to deal with stubborn users who won't let go of their fan-based ideals? I know the feeling. I edited on a lot of other wikis, too, and they were never like this. I can't say you should leave or not, that's up to you. But if you would like to take a breather from this wiki, you can always come to the Narutopedia or other wikis and edit there. I saw what you said on that forum. I see that you edit on the Bleach Wiki. I'm not a fan of Bleach nor do I go there, but it's nice to know you have a somewhere you feel comfortable editing on and not be bashed for it. It is true that kids and the Internet today is extremely vulgar. We can't change that, but that doesn't mean you should follow it. I don't curse unless I'm angry, and I only use words when they are appropriated to the situation. Don't use foul language in every sentence, because think before you speak and keep in mind how those vulgar words can hurt someone's feelings. Sure, everyone uses curse words playfully, but to me, it's disgusting. Why you use a word when you're not even using it properly? I'm an English-lover, so I strongly believe that such words should only use during the proper situation. Plus, my parent thought me better than that. I know most teenagers are taught the same thing and they disregard it, but I understand why it's wrong to use vulgar language, especially on the Internet and on a popular domain with many individual people on it. Cyberbullying can drive one to s**cide, I'm sure you know this from school, news, and people from your school. Yes, it can happen, and sometimes what people can considered "playful teasing" can be hurtful depending on the person. We're over the Internet, we don't really know who that type of person that he/she is, so it's important to keep in mind that you shouldn't throw curse words around like it's nothing. Just be polite, and keep your chin up. And again, edit on other wikis that you feel comfortable on. :) You feel better, and just come back here when you're ready. You have a lot of love for One Piece to stay around there, so I commend you. Good luck.--'NinjaSheik' 17:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Are we talking about the same wiki here >_>? Ahhh no I'm not an admin at all XD I'm just a bit suprised seeing this reaction from a user, I mean except you and Sheik I've barely met someone who actually disliked our slightly unorthodox way of being a wiki. Yes sure, some people use foul language even though I have no idea to what extent the foul language went, but from your message to Sheik I'm guessing "sh*it" or "f*ck" (censored as you prefer) which isn't really that terrible. I mean we did ban some users before for using foul language, but those kinds of words aren't even close to being categorized as foul language, they are (unfortunately) quite common irl, so I don't really see why not here... Censoring things won't help much, but I guess that's an opinion after all. Btw may I ask you what those "vulgar pictures" were? Also we have multiple Admins, not just one. And honestly I'm very happy that they don't just go censoring everything we do. Anyways, have fun here, if you still can... Oh, my apologies. I didn't know you had that kind of experience in collage. Well, good luck on whatever you decide to do from now since you won't be around here a lot. See ya. Also, if you ever wish to speak to me, please contact me via Narutopedia, not here. I don't like using my talk page here. :)--'NinjaSheik' 20:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Zoro vs. Oars Image Can you please state which episode that image came from, and next time, please categorize the image as well? 20:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :You post the source on the page under the title "Source", and where it came from. You categorize the image at the bottom of the page, where there's an "Add category" option. 00:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Warning You are not aloud to remove messages on your page that are not conciderd spam. Only an admin is aloud to do so, simply because the talk isn't your property it belongs to the wiki. You have been warned several times by users, This is a warning if you do not stop further actions will be taken. 05:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I see you have already started accusing me of swearing when I haven't been on any wiki in months, it's kinda sad that you're still carrying on about it don't you think? Oh and the only word I ever said towards anything to do with you is "sh*t". XOXO 07:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) And please don't hold grudges it's pointless and yes I am sorry for being hostile to you before but you were breaking this wikis rules, just leave it at that and ignore my sarcasm in the post just before this. Cheers :) 07:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Rules The rules that state you can't edit people's messages is here. You can edit in your own talk page, but you cannot change other people's messages, not even to fix typos. 02:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC)